Robert Johnson, the King of the Delta Blues
Born dirt-poor in Mississippi, Robert Johnson grew to be one of the most important and influential blues singers and guitarists of all time. The Mysterious Blues Man Robert Johnson, born in Hazlehurst, Mississippi on May 8th 1911, is considered by many to be one of the greatest blues performers of all time. Part of the legend surrounding Johnson is the story of how he gained his musical talent: by making a deal with the devil. Son House, a famous blues musician, claimed that before Johnson was famous, he had been a decent harmonica player, but a terrible guitarist- that is until he disappeared for a few weeks. Legend has it that Johnson took his guitar to the crossroads of Highways 49 and 61 where he made a deal with the devil, who returned his guitar in exchange for his soul. (The Biography Channel website) This myth along with the fact that we know so little about his life, has increased the popularity of Johnson’s music. Lyric Analysis of "Cross Road Blues" Johnson took blues lyrics to a new emotional depth. He took his life experience- being African-American in the South during the Great Depression, and transformed those emotional hardships into music of universal relevance. His music was truly recognized after his death, even going as far as influencing rock icons such as The Rolling Stones, Eric Clapton, and Bob Dylan. Though he had a very short career, dying at the young age of 27 of a suspected poisoning, his music continues to attract a growing audience. Cross Road Blues lyrics (The Robert Johnson Notebooks): I went to the crossroad fell down on my knees I went to the crossroad fell down on my knees Asked the Lord above "Have mercy, now save poor Bob, if you please Mmmmm, standin' at the crossroad I tried to flag a ride Standin' at the crossroad I tried to flag a ride Didn't nobody seem to know me everybody pass me by Mmm, the sun goin' down, boy dark gon' catch me here oooo ooee eeee boy, dark gon' catch me here I haven't got no lovin' sweet woman that love and feel my care You can run, you can run tell my friend-boy Willie Brown You can run, you can run tell my friend-boy Willie Brown Lord, that I'm standin' at the crossroad, babe I believe I'm sinkin' down Speaker: a man at the point of no return Situation: he’s recovering from his encounter with the devil Tone: alone, scared, desperate Mood: chilled Symbolism: the crossroad is a difficult point where a decision needs to be made falling to his knees symbolizes pleading sunset is dying or the realization of death darkness is the devil, death, and ignorance “Cross Road Blues” is often thought to be Johnson’s own record of meeting the Devil at a crossroad, but the only figure he seems to meet according to the lyrics, is God. This could show the importance of religious influences in African-American blues music of the time period.